Usuario discusión:Zeist Antilles
200 mensajes anteriores Primer mensaje xD Eh, Zeist, ¿puedo votar en los artículos destacados? PD: Primer mensaje xDxD--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:18 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Jo Jo que pasada no hay ningún usuario en la Batpedia solo envidius y yo ,si envidius tuvo un pasado wiki fantástico xD. En fin me vuelvo a crear editar y todo eso, por cierto hay una cosa que te quería preguntar en el 8.000 ABY pero se me olvidó xD pensarás que memoria la mía bueno era si tu crees si Starkiller en el poder de la fuerza II és Galen Marek o Galen Marek es que yo creo que sobrevivió, su poder era impresionante , envidius cree que no ,necesito tu respuesta. Próxima misión Maestro...Sugerencia:Conseguir avanzar en el proyecto de el poder de la fuerza ,espera tú estas ¿No? Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 13:05 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Por favor Zeist, codicius y Seeeeeñor me pidieron perdón por algo, que no sé lo que es, se lo pregunté y no me lo dicen, por favor ayuda, me parece que es algo malo y no se si es incluso vandalismo.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 17:39 17 dic 2010 (UTC) Starkiller (clon) Hola Zeist, he trabajado mucho en el artículo de Starkiller (clon), así que, ¿lo puedes proteger?--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 10:26 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Categorizar Me pido la M y la A.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 14:18 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Ya está, misión cumplida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 15:49 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Mensaje a un mamón Le he puesto un mensaje muy obsceno a un **** vándalo, bloquéale eternamente, porfa (tres vandalismos en un día).--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:43 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ah, proteje los artículos que vandalizó, por favor: Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro, Jabba, Grievous, Han Solo, Palpatine, C-3PO, R2-D2. Perdón por poner eso en su discusión, se que lo que hice está mal, pero el vandalismo aumentó mucho en la wiki y estoy muy nervioso. Ah, Zeist, hoy hablé por teléfono con codicius y Seeeeeñor, me rebelaron lo que pasó, me quitaron una etiqueta y la corrigieron... Pero lo malo es que según codicius hicieron otra cosa (mala) que NO han corregido, por lo tanto, me han hecho vandalismo, o por lo menos codicius, Seeeeeñor tiene un corazón muy puro y sé que es incapaz de hacer eso, u saludo: Darth envidious--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:57 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya avisé Ya avisé, me dices la siguiente misión, ¿por favor?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 22:25 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Vale Bueno entonces hay que escoger una letra y poner los nombres que empiezen por esa letra ¿No? .Si elijo la D valdrían todos como Darth Vader ,Darth Revan ,Darth Malak etc.Si és así me pido la D y la G .Te diré lo que pasa mira seeeeeñor creó yogur y tu lo pusiste en Spaceballs bueno seeeeeñor y yo le echamos la culpa a envidius ,no porque nos diese la gana sino porque ponía yogur editado por envidius no se porque .A lo que iba borramos el mensaje de echarle la culpa y pusimos lo siento sino sabes de lo que hablamos no pasa nada .Es eso y envidius está obsesionado así que no és bandalismo .¿Desconfiarías de mi?xD Codicius ,contestame en mi discusión 11:43 19 dic 2010 (UTC) EU Hello, it was me who edited "Expanded Universe" article. I forgot to log-in. Greetings from Poland! Sky Ossus 16:08 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Darth Avaricious Sobre lo que me dijiste:si tengo alguna duda,pues te doy las gracias por ser tan comprensivo,no tengo ninguna duda así en general,aunque me gustaría que me dijeras si no es molestia como se hace para poner palabras en otro color que no sea el azul como Han Solo en naranja en tu perfil.Un cordial saludo, A ti no te importa 19:52 20 dic 2010 (UTC). Hola!! Hola,soy Avaricious de nuevo.Siento las molestias pero te quiero dar las gracias por enseñarme de todo.Podrías ser mi maestro,por favor.Necesito álguien que me enseñe y me ayude a convertirme en Caballero Jedi.Bueno en fin si no quieres no pasa nada,lo entiendo.En mi perfil en wikiamigos te doy a ti y a todos mis amigos las gracias por ser tan buenos conmigo.Míralo si quieres,contesta vale. A ti no te importa 11:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Eh, Zeist, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!, muchas gracias por ser mi maestro, espero que tengas un año nuevo feliz y que los "Reyes Magos" y "Papá Noel" (que lo único que es verdad en él es que es papá xD xD) te "traigan" muchos regalos y que te lo pases bien con tu familia y amigos. También quería pedirte "un regalo", me dá vergüenza decirlo, pero, ¿Crees que ya puedo ser caballero?, lo digo porque ya sé hacerlo todo (hasta las referencias), espero ansioso tu respuesta. De nuevo una feliz navidad de parte de Darth envidious.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 18:58 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Blogs Hola Zeist, felices fiestas. Simplemente comentarte que he habilitado en la portada de forma experimental la posibilidad de crear entradas de noticias para el correcto funcionamiento de la wiki mediante entradas de blog. Para que estas aparezcan en portada simplemente tienen que estar escritos por algún administrador y estar en la categoría "Entradas Star Wars Wiki". Por otro lado, deberíamos consensuar los usos genéricos de las entradas de blog en Foros y blogs. , ya que se está desarrollando en estos momentos una especie de "batalla" mediante votaciones de personajes, que es un tanto irregular, al menos como se esta realizando. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas FELIZ NAVIDAD!!te deseo unas felices fiestas y un próspero año año nuevo a ti y a tus seres queridos.Puede que en estas fechas tan señaladas consigas 10000 ediciones,quien sabe.En fin,Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!! A ti no te importa 13:43 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchísimas gracias Muchísimas gracias por ser mi maestro,ya firme en lo que me mandaste.Si hay algún problema avísame Si me puedes encomendar misiones las haré con mucho gusto.Haría lo que fuera por ser Caballero Wiki. Un cordial saludo,tu fiel aprendiz, A ti no te importa 19:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC). Graciashhhhh tío Gracias Zeist, montemos otra fieshta por mi premio xD, voy a intentar terminar la lista de cosas que tengo que hacer de páginas sin salida.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 20:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Zeist!! ya lo hice Zeist ya hice lo qe me mandaste,he escogido la Y (yayax)-criaturas de endor,lo he copiado de Wookieepedia,si hay algún error avísame,pero creo qe está bien,si está bien me pones la 2ª misión please A ti no te importa 21:15 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida What is thy bidding, my master?.--Mah Boi, ven a mi discusión 21:56 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Un problema Zeist!!Tengo un problema en Wookieepedia no tiene plantilla aunqe yo se hacerlo,jo!! A ti no te importa 22:50 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ayúdame!! Ayúdame please,ah enhorabuena 10000 ediciones A ti no te importa 23:03 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya está!! ya lo hice,creo qe está bien,ponme la tercera si está bien please A ti no te importa 23:20 26 dic 2010 (UTC) "K" sin categoría Hice la "K" completa de sin categoría,me aburría jejejej A ti no te importa 12:17 27 dic 2010 (UTC) 1 completado Ya hice uno de los siete,está en mi perfil páginas sin salida y tachado,dime si está bien,le puse enlaces,eras,fuentes,apariciones y categorias.Creo qe no había interlinks. A ti no te importa 13:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento no tengo muchas luces!! No entiendo muy bien las cosas,la verdad,eso qe me dijiste sobre las interwikis es el apartado 6- notes and references¿?Si lo es solo necesito eso para completar la 1ª página sin salida. Creo que ya está Zeist,lo copie de Wookieepedia pero le cambie el es de esta wiki por el en de la de ellos y el nombre del artículo en inglés.Dime si lo tengo bien o no. Sí que estaban,si si,pero kiero aprender y así practicaba,Ay ahora qe pereza,me kedan 6 artículos!! Una cosa es obligatorio poner todas las fuentes,apariciones,interlinks,categorías... de los 7 articulos para completar la misión¿? o se puede poner solo una cosa de cada uno¿? A ti no te importa 21:41 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Problemilla con la información de imágenes Puede que sea algo "cazurro", pero me he dado cuenta de que la información de alguna de las imágenes que he subido no es correcta. He tratado por todos los medios de corregirla y son incapaz. ¿Cómo puedo conseguirlo? DV-692 22:45 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Realmente son "cazurro". Mira que no darme cuenta del maravilloso botón Editar que sale arriba. Esta noche me autocastigaré con 20 latigazos. DV-692 22:53 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Ya se que nadie nace enseñado, y pegándose porrazos es como uno realmente aprende. Te agradezco la rapidez con la que me has contestado. Espero no haberme dejado ninguna imagen. Si descubres alguno, te agradeceré que me lo hagas saber. Lo dicho, gracias. DV-692 23:09 27 dic 2010 (UTC) P.D.: Lo de los 20 latigazos lo decía de broma. Ascenso a Caballero Hola, no he podido revisar las ediciones de los usuarios. ¿Qué tal llevan el tema de la ortografía etc?? Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:28 27 dic 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:solicitud de maestro Si, a eso me referia (el mensaje me lo enviaste hace mucho tiempo) Lord mauro 17:58 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Premio Me gusta el premio que le diste a envidious, pero es del poder de la fuerza y el odia a muerte a Galeno Marekón (clon) (según él) dáselo de Revan que le encanta.Y a mí tambien me gustaría un premio de Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II ¿Viste lo que aumenté? Una pasada... Venga... maestro Codicius ,contéstame en mi discusión 19:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Misión cumplida Zeist, ya está, pero en Anakin vs. Obi-Wan y Adepto sólo pude enlazarlos a dos páginas, no a tres, pero por lo menos algo es algo. Me he fijado en que la serie Legacy está algo atrasada en esta wiki, por cierto, me parece que esta wiki es la más organizada de todas las hispanas.--Darth envidious 23:03 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ¡Hola, Zeist, felices fiestas! Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien, yo he estado un poco ocupado y por eso he contribuido poco pero me alegra ver que en la wiki han habido cambios bastante positivos y que la productividad ha mejorado debido a nuevos usuarios que veo que dan muy buenos aportes. En fin, espero que estés bien y que te hayan dado muchos regalos, ;) 13:39 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ::¡Jajajaja! Sí, lo de la firma lo hice principalmente porque Darth codicius me había preguntado sobre hacer una firma personalizada... y pues yo le dije que si quería usara la mía como base, y aunque es altamente provocativo como lo he dejado... ¡ja! Existe el libre desenvolvimiento de la personalidad... bueno, ya no deseo hablar más del tema, solo asúmelo con gracia, y si causa alguna controversia simplemente se quita. Con respecto a lo de la wiki, sí, veo que has trabajado intensamente guiando a Darth envidius a muy buenos trabajos... y que hay hasta un premio incluido tengo entendido, pues me alegro mucho que se haya podido llegar a esto a un usuario nuevo y que, mejor aún, ya tenga conocimientos bastante internalizados sobre el funcionamiento de la wiki... ojalá se llegue a eso con muchos otros usuarios. Nuevamente, felices fiestas. Cambiando de tema, no creo que siga editando en Harry Potter Wiki después de agrandar a Bellatrix Lestrange desde hace más de un año... y con el desastre de la última película me ha fastidiado bastante esa historia. Sobre Tron, lamentablemente no he visto ni la nueva ni la original, principalmente porque no acostumbro a ir al cine en esta temporada... aunque vi la original en una tienda de DVDs hace poco y probablemente la compre o la alquile... y sobre Inception, lástima que no he comprado el blu-ray todavía porque no lo he conseguido (Cazzo!). Saludos. 01:34 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Problema Zeist, editando le dí sin querer a Ctrl + Alt para hacer un enlace en el modo fuente, las letras se ven más grandes y si edito, tiene que ser en modo fuente, ¿sabes como se puede arreglar?--Darth envidious 20:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) *Ya está-- 22:01 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Insultos Hola, Zeist, te informo que los usuarios Darth envidius y Darth codicius se andan insultando constantemente uno al otro de una manera excesivamente vulgar y grosera... como nunca antes, habiendo ya dos comentarios inaceptables (los que yo pude encontrar) en la discusión de Codicius, incluyendo señalamientos a las partes púbicas y llamándose mujer. Pareciera como si hay un romance entre ambos, y por favor pido tu intervención como administrador por lo escandaloso del asunto. Gracias. 21:16 30 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Sé que puede verse como una provocación, pero de todos modos no es igual de explícito ni insultante como lo que han hecho estos dos usuarios, aunque pudiera controlarse, y no te preocupes por lo de la firma que lo acomodo en un santiamén. Lo del rango de Maestro... claro que me sigue interesando. 21:43 30 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Listo, arreglé lo de la firma. Por cierto, todavía no he visto la película de Tron: Legacy, pero compré el soundtrack y me parece muy bueno. Saludos. 22:04 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdona Zeist Perdón por lo ocurrido, si vas a banear a alguien házmelo a mí, no a codicius por favor. Sé que no respeté las normas y que lo más probable es que me banees, así que puede que esto sea un adiós-- Zeist!! Me va mui mal el ordenador Me va muy mal el ordenador.Por eso no acabe con la misión aún haber si poco a poco recupero el trabajo atrasado Darth Avaricious 23:21 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Ascensos Pues simplemente tienes que solicitar los ascensos y nos ocuparemos de votar. En cuanto a lo de rollback me parece bien para Maestros, para Caballeros podría hacer que demasiados usuarios tuviesen ese rango. Feliz cambio de año ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:43 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Zeist, gracias por no banearme, mil gracias, aprendí la lección, se me olvidó decirte que hubo tres vandalismos, y viendo que son en planetas (tu tema favorito), creo que te interesará arreglarlo. Son en: *Kashyyyk (En los tiempos del Imperio o algo así) *Trandosha (No me acuerdo, pero dicen que los wookiees cagaban allí) *Coruscant (No es un planeta, lo se, jeje, en la parte de transportes) Sólo pido que lo reviertas tú, porque a mí me llevaría mucho tiempo.-- Theme Hola de nuevo, estaba ojeando la wiki de Tron y me gusta mucho el tema que estais usando para la wiki. Creo que a nuestra wiki le ha llegado la hora de actualizar su diseño con motivo del 5º cumpleaños. Creo que algo cómo lo que teneis allí pero con tonos claritos podría quedar muy bien... que te parece? El problema es que en mi editor de plantillas no me da la opción de hacer trasnparencias y ciertas cosas. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:58 31 dic 2010 (UTC)